Drums of this kind have become a popular instrument, now commonly used in Flamenco and Cuban music, which is made to produce particular sounds suited to a particular style of music. Initially, different drums had to be produced for each style of music due to the diverse sounds associated with each style of music.
In order to overcome the need for separate drums, a combination drum was produced which enabled a user to alternate between different styles sounds via a switch or lever. Thus, a user could utilise the same drum to play both Flamenco and Cuban styled music, as well as folk, jazz and other music.